


The only real cure for a hangover is death.

by betweenthebliss



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenthebliss/pseuds/betweenthebliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't until the Irishman was dead that Shadow remembered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The only real cure for a hangover is death.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Единственное лекарство от похмелья - смерть](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020028) by [Herber_baby17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herber_baby17/pseuds/Herber_baby17)



> from a prompt for xylodemon on LJ a long long time ago. title is a quote from Robert Benchley

It wasn't until the Irishman was dead that Shadow remembered. 

Sweeney had held the door to that night shut in Shadow's mind, put it away with the elusive coin trick but deeper, more private, so Shadow wouldn't even know he'd forgotten it. Now Sweeney was chilling on a slab and Shadow was sitting in silence, remembered images filling his head to bursting. 

The garish room, the rickety bed, the smile that split his face when Shadow had followed him in. The way he laughed when Shadow tugged off his own shirt before Sweeney'd had a chance to. The rest was a jumble of hard kisses and freckled skin and breathless words that didn't need repeating. 

Mad Sweeney's coin was in his pocket and he took it out, running his finger over the edge. The undertaker found him there, motionless except for his thumb tracing the grooves in the gold. 

At the sound of his name Shadow looked up, blank look breaking into recognition, and he quickly put the coin in his pocket before going in to see the body.


End file.
